


Little Birdie

by AmuletRebel



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Romance, Childhood Friends AU, Cindered Shadow DLC, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Minor DLC spoilers, No Beta, So does his mom, Yuri gets a true name in this, but they're just my idea of what they could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: Jeralt was hired to protect a small, poor village in western Faerghus shortly after the plague sweeping through the country was cured. They didn't have much to provide and little able-bodied people to defend them in their weakened state.While Byleth is out exploring the village in a moment of boredom, she hears someone singing and chooses to find out who it is. She meets a pretty little boy in a small alley and sticks around to hear him sing his lullaby. She didn't think she'd meet him 10 years later in a cold, hidden place like Abyss.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Yurileth Week 2020 Prompt: Childhood AU

Byleth trekked closely next to her father’s horse as they moved away from Adrestia’s northern border and into western Faerghus. She hadn’t listened to the details of the job, but she didn’t really need to. She’d follow her father’s orders either way. Besides, at 11 years old, he never really allowed her to accompany him to an actual battle. Said that was something for the teen years, at the very least. So the fact she was coming along only meant this was more of a menial labor job.

“Kid, did you hear me?”

“Huh?” Jeralt’s voice made her look up at him, her ears now tuning in to the noises around her.

“I said we’re almost there.” Byleth looked on ahead to where her father extended his finger to point, seeing a small village just a distance. From her position, she could tell it was a poor village. The houses weren’t completely stable-looking. As they approached, she could see they just met the bare minimum of protection. Typical of Faerghus, the land around wasn’t that fertile either. In conclusion, it was a poor town. So, she was preparing for the payment to consist of a good meal or two. Shelter was now a bit iffy.

“I assume you’re the mercenaries for hire,” an old woman, slightly hunched over as she walked, asked. The shawl around her shoulders was neatly crafted, definitely homemade.

“That we are,” Jeralt easily replied, hopping off his horse but still holding tightly onto the reins.

Byleth simply watched the interaction for a while, her face impassive. It didn’t show but she was quickly getting bored. Silently, the little girl walked up from behind her father and tugged on his coat until he turned his head to give her his attention.

“Hold on a sec,” he said to the woman before turning to her. “Whatcha need, kid?”

“Can I walk around?” She tilted her head to look like she was begging. Something one of her comrades had told her to do when she wanted something.

It must’ve worked, because Jeralt let out a loud exhale and shook his head. “Sure. Just don’t go too far out, okay? Stay anywhere I can find you.”

Byleth nodded her head and immediately let go of him, running off to escape the boring conversation taking place in search of something to entertain here. Not that it was hard. A lot of people, including her father on occasion, told her she was a very simple person to please. Nevertheless, she took her chance to explore the area. Maybe she would find something useful to tell her father, or something related to the voice she hears in her head sometime. Whoever it was always sounded so sleepy.

Her boots padded against the dirt road, picking up dust behind her. She was right about the houses. They didn’t look like something from a middle class living, but they were just enough to be called homes. Being in Faerghus, there wasn’t too much color. Back in Adrestia, a lot of people decorated their window sills with flowers.

Her ears picked up something odd, making her stop. Little Byleth turned her whole body in a circle, trying to pick up the source. Straining her ears a bit, she began walking where she thought the sound was coming from. With each step, the noise gained more clarity. It was humming. And it was very pretty. Her excursion led her to a small alleyway, if it could be called that. It was basically just a large gap between houses. Would her father be able to find her here? Curiosity grabbed hold of her childish mind, and she decided she’d take a quick look before returning to plain sight.

Traveling down the alley, she noticed someone, a little boy from what she could tell. He was definitely one of the prettiest boys she’s ever seen. Anyone could see that. They had soft-looking lilac hair that stopped that felt gently down their shoulders. And those big doe eyes, an intriguing lavender, focused on the bird pecking at the dirt for food. He was humming a little tune, one she didn’t recognize. Then again, the closest she ever got to music was her father’s mercenary gang singing off-key while drunk. But his voice was very calming, and for a moment, she was tempted to close her eyes and take it all in.

The boy finally noticed her shadow looming over him and jolted with a squeak. His noise startled the bird near him. He watched sadly as it spread its wings and quickly flew away. He then turned to her, eyes narrowly with suspicion. Which was fair. This place did seem like a close-knit community, where everyone knew everyone.

“I liked your singing,” Byleth said. She liked being straightforward. It saved time.

“Oh. Um…” The boy looked away, fidgeting for a moment. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a pause, silence drifting over them. It was nothing unusual, just leaving her staring at the boy with an almost unblinking gaze. He seemed to mind it though, looking from her to the ground and then back. A hand moved up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Why are you here?”

“We were hired to be here.”

The boy’s eyes widened. She wasn’t good with cues but she figured he was shocked. “Hired? But we don’t have a lot of money!”

“We take meals as payment sometimes.” Whenever they went to the poorer sides of the country, her father had taught her that protecting those who needed it was worth more than a few thousand gold. And after all the good food she had eaten in exchange for that protection, she found herself agreeing with his methods. Not like she ever questioned them.

“Oh. That’s really nice of you guys.” Judging from his clothing, poked with tiny holes here and there, he must’ve been grateful they weren’t trying to extort any money the people didn’t have.

“I guess.” Byleth sauntered over, taking a seat in the dirt next to him. “Can you sing again?”

The little boy flushed, twiddling his thumbs and moving his gaze away from her. “I, um, don’t think I’m that good…”

“I won’t push then. I just liked hearing your voice.”

“Th-thank you…” His cheeks reddened as he finally turned his head to face her. “I guess I could…sing a little something…”

“I’d like that.”

Byleth leaned against the wall as the boy cleared his throat and let the melody begin again. She felt relaxed, falling under the song’s spell. In a moment of peace, she closed her eyes and let the tune flow around her. Once the song finished and she opened her eyes again, she clapped for him. He smiled shyly, fidgeting.

“Kid!” she suddenly heard her father’s voice yell. “Byleth, where are you?!” She looked back at the entrance and saw him turning his head in all directions, searching.

“I need to go now.” She finally picked herself up, dusting off her pants quickly. She didn’t really care if they got dirty. “I’m Byleth, by the way.” She waited for a moment to listen if he had something left to say.

“Luca…”

“I’ll see you, Luca.” With a wave goodbye, she ran out of the alley to meet with her father, who gave her a crushing hug while scolding her for not listening to directions. It was okay though. She didn’t get herself into any danger.

* * *

Luca was nice. While her father did official work, she spent her time on the streets with him. It was a strange feeling, but not unwanted. He wasn’t like other kids. Normally, they called her a freak and went to play somewhere else. But Luca stayed with her from sunrise to sundown until she had to go back to the campsite the group had set up in. She wondered where he lived.

One afternoon, as they spent their time together drawing pictures in the dirt with sticks, a woman came up to them. “There you are, my dove,” she said, looking straight at Luca.

Byleth could see a resemblance between them. Granted her hair was a darker shade of purple, her indigo locks moving down her back in gentle waves. Her eyes were completely different, warm brown watching the boy. She supposed it was her presence, so similar to Luca’s, that alerted her that she was indeed his mother. Or the fact that they smiled in a similar way, a quick tug of the mouth that couldn’t be fought off.

“Mama!” Luca jumped up, excited, and ran over to his mother’s open arms. He trampled over her poorly drawn giant wolf in the process, but she wasn’t upset by it.

The little girl watched the pair with fascination. Her father said her mother passed away from illness shortly after she was born. She never asked about her again after that, seeing the sadness in her father’s eyes.

“And who is this?” the woman asked, directing her warm eyes to Byleth.

“This is By!” Luca exclaimed. “She’s my–” He paused, looking between her and his mom. “Uh, we’re friends, right?”

By? Friends? She didn’t really have friends before. Did playing together to keep away the boredom count as being friends? Then, if so… “Yes. We’re friends.” By. She didn’t mind it.

The woman’s smile widened at her words. “I’m happy to see my dear Luca made a friend. Let me introduce myself. I’m Marissa.”

“Byleth. Your son is a really good singer.”

Once again, Luca’s cheeks turned red and he hid his face in his mother’s long gray skirt. Marissa laughed at her son’s antics, running her soothing hand through his hair. “He is at that. My little birdie has quite the pair of lungs, just like his mother. Why don’t I treat you to a little snack as thanks?”

“I’d have to ask my father first,” she answered. She knew he didn’t want her to go off with strangers. Just like any other parents would, she supposed.

“Oh, of course. Maybe you could invite him as well, Byleth.”

Those days were so much fun. Luca and Marissa were very kind and welcoming. She’d listen to Luca sing and Marissa would play with her hair. She even gave Byleth a pink headband as a present a few days after their meeting. For once, she was disappointed when they had to pack up and leave for the next job. She hugged Luca tight as he cried, begging her not to go. She didn’t intend to give him false hope by saying they’d meet again when they probably wouldn’t. But she did say she’d try to come around again if they were in the area.

* * *

It had been about a decade since then, but the memory was still fresh in Yuri’s mind. Byleth was an interesting little girl. She didn’t see him for his looks or his financial status. Then again, kids didn’t care much for that stuff anyway. It was nailed into them to care by their parents. Guess she got lucky that her father, the infamous Blade Breaker, didn’t care too much for that stuff. It was the only instant he was happy to sing for someone else.

He also wouldn’t be lying if he said he had a growing infatuation with her back then because she genuinely enjoyed his company. Unlike the other kids in town, who loved to mock him for looking so feminine. But she told him he looked pretty. She liked spending her time with him. And he would always blush when her eyes would soften just a little for him. But days went on and eventually Byleth had to leave. He didn’t expect to see her again. The life of a mercenary was constantly on the road, going wherever the money took them. He understood that despite being only 10 years old.

However, during his time in Abyss, his spies came back with some interesting news. There was a new professor on the grounds, a young one too. She had apparently saved the three future rulers of Foldán from a bunch of bandits. When they described her, his heart nearly stopped. Teal hair, big blue eyes, a stoic face, and ample breasts any man or woman would love to stick their face in. Up until that last one, to which he almost punched the thug in the face, Yuri listened with rapt attention. That sounded too much like little Byleth to be a coincidence. The nail in the coffin was the report the Blade Breaker arrived as well, and the professor was his daughter, an Eisner.

 _It really is you, huh?_ Unfortunately, due to his ever so lovely circumstances, he couldn’t exactly pop up to the surface and say hello. The fact that she was serving the church now made him think. Did he have to consider her a potential enemy now? Or was something else going on? He really wasn’t sure where to place her on his radar.

“Whoa! Whatcha thinkin’ so hard about, Boss?”

Yuri sneered, happy his back was turned so Balthus would see it. But he slipped back into a neutral expression to regard his fellow house member. He saw Constance and Hapi trail in shortly after him. “Nothing too different from usual. Have to stay on my toes at all times, you know.”

“Ah, come on, Yuri! You’re clearly thinking up something in that scheming head of yours! Let us in on the juicy details.” Balthus chuckled to himself, causing Constance to shake her head.

“Well, if you’re plotting something, it would serve you well to inform us as well,” the blonde scolded, tapping her fan to her collarbone. “Lest we repeat the last situation where you failed to provide us with substantial details!”

“Boss! We have a problem!” Oh, thank the goddess for the interruption. Or not. He’d decide once he took care of it.

“Well, what is it? Any movement on the surface?” Yuri stood relaxed, eyeing the thug as he waited for the report.

“Uh, as I was coming back, some weirdos spotted me. I think they’re making their way down here.”

Yuri groaned, pressing a hand to his head to stop an oncoming headache. “‘Weirdos’ doesn’t exactly clear things up. Whatever. We’ll assess their numbers and figure out how to deal with them.”

“Well,” the thug piped up, “I only saw a few of them. But they could be armed to the teeth!”

“Finally! I’ve been itching for a good fight! Now’s the perfect chance!”

Unsurprisingly, Balthus rushed out of the room, ready to throw the first punch both figuratively and literally. The lavender-haired man sighed. “Best to go too. They most likely work with the church if they managed to get down here. Besides, it’s been getting a little boring down here lately, wouldn’t you say?”

* * *

Yuri was the last to show up on the scene, having to check all their traps and mechanisms first. He could hear Balthus saying something to these intruders, but he wasn’t too focused on tuning in. The best actor of the night always made a grand entrance. Placing a self-assured smirk on his face, the Abyssian strode out to “greet” them. “Turning back already?” he questioned, letting his voice carry through the vast space. “Aw, but you’ll make me so sad. Now why would you wanna do–”

The words died on his tongue once he finally got a good view of these people. There was definitely no mistaking that gaze. She stood with them, looking in his direction. Though he couldn’t exactly tell what that neutral expression meant. Did she even remember him?

“Well, look who it is,” he said, pretending that little choking noise he made when he switched gears didn’t happen. “Didn’t think we’d ever run into each other again. Ten years certainly did a number on you, didn’t they, By?”

He assessed her quickly, his gaze moving down before returning to her face. Maybe he was right to crush on her, after all. His feelings back then were nothing short of innocent, wishing to give a nice girl like her the very best. But he couldn’t deny the sense of physical attraction that sparked in him seeing her now. She was adorable when they first met but now she could definitely be described as gorgeous. But he had no time to go into the details.

Her eyes widened a small fraction, blinking at him. “It’s you.”

“Ah, so you do remember. Good to know.” He added that flirty tilt to his voice, smirking.

“Hey, uh, Teach,” the one in yellow piped up. If memory served him well, and it always did, then he would be the Alliance’s own Claude von Riegan. “Do you know these guys?”

“Only him,” she replied, gesturing her hand right back to Yuri. “We met when we were children. 10 years ago.” The last part sounded like a question coming from her. He supposed the years would melt together for someone always traveling. He remembered that feeling once upon a daydream.

“Hold on just a second,” Constance spoke up in her loud voice. “Yuri, you know these scoundrels who threaten to obliterate Abyss?!”

“Are they really not here to fight?” Hapi questioned, keeping her voice level, thankfully.

“Doubt it if By is the one leading the charge.” He didn’t usually put a lot of stock in people. But he didn’t mind casting his lot in with her. However foolish he learned doing so could be. He met her. He met her father and his crew. They were good people. People he hoped to help out through his dreams one day. “Ain’t that right, friend?”

“Yes.” She nodded without hesitation, her gaze honest and unbreaking. “Yuri.”

He almost shivered at the way she said that name with a sharp edge. Guess it was only fair. That wasn’t the name he gave her back then. He just had to roll with it for now and have a nice little chat with her about his name. If that was even possible. The divide between them was still very much real. And, if the snake in the grass was going to strike soon, it would always be that we. Unfortunately, he had no time to bond. It made it easier when he’d eventually have to turn traitor.

“Damnit!” Balthus yelled, ruffling his hand with an aggravated sigh. “And here I was looking for a good brawl!”

“We still can,” Byleth suddenly said, making just about everyone in the room turn to her in shock. Not noticing the gazing apparently, she just continued. “It’ll be a good way to assess each other. A battle, I must admit, is a good way to understand. We just have to make the other yield, not kill. But if you try to, then we won’t hold back.”

Ah, so she was still sharp. He still had doubts about her and he made that obvious in her eyes. The years could change a person. At least she was aware of that. Just as he wasn’t sure of his intentions, she wasn’t sure of his. They weren’t starry-eyed kids anymore. And the fact that he was spotted down here, just after chasing after one of his thugs, didn’t leave the best impression.

“Coming from you and not B, that actually sounds pretty fun.” Hapi didn’t smile, but the excitement in her gaze was clear.

“As much as I loathe to admit it, I must concede to the idea. If we missed the opportunity for a grand skirmish, we might as well try to understand what you are capable of! Your aide would be much appreciated!”

Yuri turned his head to glare at little miss blabbermouth. He really didn’t want to get them, especially Byleth, involved. No way in hell. But the skirmish part. That didn’t sound bad. He turned back to the group, nodding his head. “Well, guess it’s agreed. I can be your shoulder to cry on when you lose, By.”

Well, that was a mistake. Of course that didn’t work. She was a mercenary for Goddess sake! She must’ve been training since before they met! His cocky words were met with a thorough ass-whooping. Not just him. Plenty of bruises were seen on both sides. He didn’t think he’d be turned on by a woman that could kick his ass, but apparently he was.

He invited everyone to the Wilted Rose Inn to gather their bearings. Wouldn’t do well to see students returning from who knows where looking all beat up. Luckily for him, Byleth took to primarily tending his wounds.

“Can wield a sword like a champ, defend against a brawler, _and_ cast healing magic? You really are the full package, aren’t you?” Byleth looked up at him, her neutral expression not once flinching. He chuckled to play it off, turning his head away. “Good to see you’ve changed for the better, friend. Honestly wouldn’t know what to do if you were actually opposing us.”

“Mhm.” She finished healing the cut on his bicep, yet her hand still gently touched where it once once. He felt her take a breath once she leaned in closer to him. Any witty comment died on his tongue when she fixed him with a serious but also concerned look. It felt…kinda nice to have someone worry about him again. “Now, what’s this about needing our aide?”

Ah geez. Guess there was no turning back now. He just hoped to keep her far from the blast zone once all these were set in motion.

“Will you sing me that lullaby sometime?”

Her sudden question snapped him out of his thoughts. So she remembered him singing. As much as that time was filled with good memories, the rest of his experiences weighed too heavily down on him. “Sorry, friend. Don’t sing on command anymore. Don’t plan to either.”

"I won't push then. I just like hearing your voice."

There it was. The heat flooded his cheeks, making him look away. He remembered when she first said that. Always so patient and understanding, even when she didn't know all the details. Byleth was going to be his downfall, at least that he was certain of.

**Author's Note:**

> I...got way too invested in this... I intended it to be shorter but it started taking a life of it's own. I tried to work with the ages, going back to support convos and stuff to find a good age for them to be in this AU. Because this is supposed to be shortly after Yuri was cured of the plague. And he was adopted into House Rowe at 14. And I figure he was older than 10 when he had to start lying and charming his way through life. So I figured I'd make my interpretation of what he was like back when he was still a starry-eyed little dreamer with big hopes for the world.
> 
> Anyway, the idea of Yuri's true name comes from Kairi_of_Knives, who gives him the name Luka as his real name. It rolls of the tongue so I used it but I liked it spelled Luca. So I went with that. And I named his mom on my own.
> 
> Day 2 complete! I'm out of school so I have all the time in the world to catch up with writing and I'm excited!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmuletRebel) or [Tumblr](https://amuletrebel.tumblr.com/) if you wanna stay updated or see me reblog just a butt ton of Fire Emblem art. My handle is pretty much the same everywhere so it's not that hard to find me.


End file.
